This invention relates generally to controls for cooking appliances and, more particularly, to a touch control for electric range surface heating elements.
Electric ranges typically include a plurality of surface heating elements. Typically, a user controls the operation of these surface heating elements by mechanically selecting power settings for the surface heating elements via dials or knobs located on a panel near the surface heating elements. The dials or knobs are connected to mechanical switches that control the individual heating elements.
Glass touch control systems typically include a plurality of touch toggle control areas responsive to a touch by a user. Each touch control area electronically controls a corresponding surface heating element. Some touch control systems are confusing to new users, such as systems that incorporate a lock feature that disables the touch controls for safety. Often, it is neither apparent to the uninitiated whether the controls are locked nor evident how to unlock them to operate the range.
Moreover, user-friendly touch controls for combination heating elements, such as dual element burners and bridge heating elements, are needed.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a touch control system that designates the status of the system as locked or unlocked, attracts attention to the lock control, and facilitates the control of dual element burners and bridge elements.